You're Mine Baekkie
by Maple fujoshi2309
Summary: Chanyeol yang cemburu akan adanya BaekYeon , Baekhyun yang semakin berulah dan hukuman dari Chanyeol buat Baekhyun. NC Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

You're Mine Baekkie

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Jasper as Park ChanHee

Member Exo

Other

Sumarry : Chanyeol yang cemburu akan adanya BaekYeon , Baekhyun yang semakin berulah dan hukuman dari Chanyeol buat Baekhyun.

Cast punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Warning : Gaje , ooc , typo, Nc gak hot , Mpreg , DLDR, don't be plagiator.

Fanfic ini asli punya Maple yang tercipta karena berita Baekyeon , yang sumpah demi apah bikn ngakak. Buat sone , di mohon pergi karna Maple gak mau kena Bash. Lagi gak mood,

**Author Note : **

Buat ChanBaek Shipper , anggap aja SM lagi krisis , jadi bikin berita ini biar saham naik , and wow saham mereka beneran naik , udah lupa apa dulu ada peraturan gak boleh pacaran satu agensi , kecuali kasus Jessica Donghae yang tiba-tiba hilang, .

Percaya aja ama Byunbaek yang gak akan kencan sebelum 35 taun , mirip Kyu oppa yang bilang : Jangan percayai berita tentangku yang menyatakan ada hubungan special jika bukan dari mulutku sendiri." Jangan pada Galon yahhhhh...

Happy Reading !

Pagi yang cerah , tapi tak secerah hati seorang Namja tiang dari Exo K , yup Park Chanyeol. Wajahnya nampak memerah , nafasnya memburu , sesekali keningnya berkerut dan decihan kasar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hyung , sampai kapan kau menatap Tablet mu dengan wajah bak monster itu , tak kasihan ? tabletmu hampir menangis kau tatap."

Seorang namja bermata bulat nampak menggoda Hyung tiang nya itu.

"Diam kau Do Kyungsoo , atau mata mu ku jadikan sipit. Kau tak tau rasanya bocah .!"

Chanyeol membalas ucapan Do dengan sengit .

"Ow ow , calm down Hyung, aku bahkan pernah merasakan lebih saat Kai mencium Sohee dulu. Uke lebih sensitive asal kau tau !"

Do membalas ucapan Chanyeol dengan tak kalah sengit.

"Tapi tak ada berita apapun tentang Kkamjong mu itu , sedankan BAEKHYUN KU ? arrrggghhhhhhhttt."

Prakkkk

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berteriak keras , sambil membanting tablet mahal nya , membuat Do berjengit kaget , hal itu mengundang perhatian Suho , sang leader yang daritadi hanya tersenyum sambil memainkan smartphone nya , entah apa yang di lakukan Leader 'mungil' itu.

"Chanyeol , aku tau kau memiliki banyak cobalah lebih hemat sedikit dengan tidak membanting barang mahal seperti itu , walau tidak rusak itu bisa merusak mutu asal kau tau, dasar pabbo!"

Suho malah mengomel tak jelas.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Hyung ? Baekhyun ku dating dengan Noona –Noona ? sulit di percaya. "

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar sambil memungut tablet nya tadi ,.

"Lihat hyung,"

Lalu Chanyeol melemparkan tablet nya ke arah Suho , menyuruh namja angel smile itu membaca isi nya.

Dan di Tablet itu tertulis...

"**Exo Baekhyun And Taeyeon Girls Generation Are Dating" **

Setelah membaca Artikel itu Dahi Suho mengerut ,

"Ehm , bagaimana bisa ? Baekhyun mu suka yang lebih tua ya ? kenapa tidak sekalian dengan Xiumin Hyung saja,"  
"Hyuuuuuunnnngggg , kenapa kau malah bicara aneh ?"

"Kau hukum saja Baekki mu itu Dobi , kau tau . dulu saat aku mendengar berita Lay bersama Hyuna si Yeoja sexy itu , tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung memberi nya ' Hukuman ' walaupun ternyata mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa , hanya ingin dance bersama katanya , tapi ada untung nya lho,"

Oke , nampak nya gelar Angel akan lenyap saat Suho memberi 'hukuman' pada Lay NYA.

Dan hal itu membuat aura di Ruang santai Dorm itu menjadi mencekan , karna smirk dari Chanyeol , Suho dan Kai yang tiba-tiba datang. Namun berbeda dengan keadaan sang Magnae yang hanya menatap smartphone nya dengan bibir bergetar dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dannnnnnn...

"Huweeeeee Luhan Hyung , bogoshipeo, jeball jangan marah sama Thehunie , hukss,...huks..."

Uhhh sepertinya Sang magnae Sehun harus menahan hasrat nya karna HunHan sedang marahan. #poorThehun.

At Night...

Chanyeol nampak bosan di ruang tv , tanpa nafsu ia menggonta-ganti channel karena hmapir semua di hebohkan dengan BaekYeon , BaekYeon , dan BaekYeon lagi.

"Ck , apa mereka tak tau bahwa Baekhyun hanya milikku huh ? "

Bagaimana tak bosan coba , selain channel tv yang membosankan , Dorm kini juga dalam keadaan sangat epi. Mengingat KaiSoo yang tiba-tiba ingin kencan di Caffe baru milik Noona Kai , Suho yang belanja bulanan , dan sehun yang menggalau di Kedai Bubble member M yang ada jadwal di china,walaupun The Lost Planet masih di gelar , SM masih saja menerima Job sana-sini, dasar,!

Jam 9 malam namun masih terlihat sosok tiang Exo K sedang melamun di balkon kamar nya bersama Baekhyun sambil meneguk wine mahal nya. Sungguh ia sangat frustasi sekarang , saat Chanyeol syuting Mv You Don't Know Love bersama seorang Yeoja bernama Lee Hu Jong atau Lee Ju Hong itu , Baekhyun tak merasa marah atau cemburu , Chanyeol juga hanya menganggap Yeoja itu Dongsaeng nya , ayolah Yeoja itu kelahiran 1997 Chanyeol bukan pedofil . lagipula gadis itu tak terlalu manja dan dekat dengan Chanyeol selama Syuting Mv berlangsung.

Dengan iseng Chanyeol membuka Media sosial tersembunyi nya.

Mencari bagaimana pendapat ChanBaek shipper tentang berita ini.-

Hesline : Baekyeon isn't My style. -_-"

Nami : sungguh menyebalkan , SM mengalihkan kasus Yifan ge dengan membuat berita memuakan ini , oh bahkan di konfirmasikan benar, aku percaya mereka dating . karna bukankah sudah ada konfirmasi ? tetapi aku lebih percaya bahwa hanya dengan Chanyeol oppa Baekhyunie bercinta,haha.#uppssss

"Kau pintar menebak Nami ssi,"

Jihyun : hah? Jinnjayo ? omona, Baekhyun oppa bukankah hanya fans nya Taeyeon, mungkin saja jalan-jalan biasa, hidup CHANBAEK.

Kyumi : Cih , apa-apa an ini ? biarkan saja mereka Dating . i don't care. Yang terpenting ChanBaek saling memiliki. Taeyeon terlalu tua untuk Baekhyun ah yang imut itu, bahkan jauh lebih vantik Baekhyun ah. Keep faith ChanBaek.

Dan lain-lain komentar dari CBS , membuat kadang Chanyeol ber smirk , tertawa konyol , bahkan terharu.

"Baek ah , apa kau bukan gay ? apa kau hanya mempermainkanku ? apa kau masih mengharapkan menjadi Kekasih Taeyon sunbae ? apa yang harus kulakukan Baekhyun ah ? aku merasa kau benar-benar mencintai Yeoja itu daripada aku. Apa kau ingin normal lagi ? apa kau lelah bersamaku ? atau karna aku yang tak akan bisa mengandung untuk cita-cita mu agar bisa memiliki anak nanti ?"  
chanyeol ber monolog sendiri , tanpa sadar air mata nya menetes.

Chanyeol memang pria yang jarang menangis , ia sadar ia tak boleh menangis tapi entahlah , setiap berhubungan dengan kekasih mungil nya , ia menjadi lebih sensitive.

Ia menjadi teringat ucapan Baekhyun saat belum debut dulu .

"_Channie , aku nanti ingin memiliki putra pertama seorang Namja mungil yang tampan ."_

"_Hm , kau akan menikah dengan wanita Baek ?"  
" Tidak , aku ingin menikah denganmu !"_

"_Kita tak memiliki rahim Mr. Byun .kau ini ada-ada saja !"_

"_Aku atau kau akan melahirkan besok,hihi ."_

"_Kalo begitu kau saja , aku an seme."_

"_Baiklah "_

"_Jika kau tak bisa melahirkan ?"_

"_Baekkie akan menikah dengan Taeyeon Noona dan memutuskan channie , haha. "_

"_Terserah "_

"_omo , channie jangan marah. Baekkie Cuma becanda. Bbuing-bbuing"_

"_Aish , aku tak bisa marah padamu Baekkie."_

Chanyeo tersenyum miris mengingat semua perbincangan dengan Baekhyun dulu.

"Hah , kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku ternyata Baek."

Cklek ...

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka , Chanyeol yang berada di balkon hanya diam , ia tau siapa yang berani masuk kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu nya , Baekhyun.

"Channie , kau tak kedinginan ?"

Baekhyun bertanya sambil melepas Jaket di tubuh mungilnya.

"Aniyo , aku 'kepanasan' jadi lebih baik di luar."

"Owh , yang lain kemana ?"

"mana ku tau , kau fikir aku cctv yang bisa tau gerak mereka ?"

Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"Kau kenapa sih chan ? jangan membuatku emosi , aku sedang lelah sungguh ."

Nampaknya Baekhyun mulai terpancing emosi atas ucapan Chanyeol yang terkesan sangat dingin pada nya.

"Lelah ? oh , iya . kau lelah berkencan dengan Noona noona itu kan ?"

"CHANYEOL , mana sopan santun mu pada seorang sunbae ?"

"apa yang salah Byun ? Dia memang Noona Noona kan ? kecuali jika Ho jung ku panggil Noona , baru aku tak sopan.! Gzz aku juga lelah Byun , !"

"Lalu apa mau mu ? aku hanya dating dengan Taeyeon noona , apa nya yang salah? Bukankah itu wajar di lakukan oleh sepasang pria dan wanita ?"

"Oh , kau benar Byun Baekhyun ssi. Pria dan wanita yang saling mencintai. Woah , bukankah saat ini menjadi tranding topic."

"CUKUP CHANYEOL , mengapa kau memperkeruh suasana , ? aku sudah stress dengan foto ku saat mabuk di usia 16 tahun , mengapa kau juga ikut-ikutan sih ?"

"Aku begini karna aku mencintaimu BAEKHYUN , tak sadarkah kau ? selama ini aku menekan emosi ku melihat kau bersama member SNSD ? aku juga manusia yang mempunyai batas sabar Baek.!"

"Lalu maumu apa sekarang PARK CHANYEOL ? "

"Mau ku ? layani aku sekarang juga,!"

"Kau pikir aku pelacur yang mengobral tubuhku , ? kau berengsek PARK. !"

"Kau memang pelacur Baek , bahkan parfumu sudah hilang dan tergantikan dengan parfum Yeoja itu. Kau murahan Baek. Apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama nya ? minum , bercinta ? owh , atau jangan-jangan kau sudah menanamkan benih ke rahim nya. Haha benar , benar."

Chanyeol mengucapkan semua kalimat menyakitkan itu dengan linangan air mata dan hati yang terasa perih , mungkin juga efek wine yang membuat emosi nya tak stabil.

PLAKKK.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol , membuat Chanyeol terbelalak kaget. Baekhyun pun tak kalah kaget nya denagn memandangi tangan nya sendiri.

"Kau memang berubah Baek , dulu kau menggunakan tangan ini untuk mengelus rambut ku , atau menghapus air mata ku. Ta..tapi mengapa sekarang ?"

"k..kau keterlaluan chanyeol , mengapa kau mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu padaku ? a..aku minta maaf , a..ak-mmmphht"

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan Bibirnya. Membuat ucapan Baekhyun terhenti , dengan perasaan yang tak menentu , chanyeol melampiaskan semua nya pada bibir Baekhyun , bibir yang tanpa sadar adalah candu nya,. Bibir yang bahkan lebih nikmat dari wine yang di minumnya tadi. Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke anjang mereka .

"hhhh,,,ahh. Chanie...hhh jangan di situ..hhhh , nggghhhh "

Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol menjilat belakang telinga kanan nya , titik sensitive Baekhyun.

"Hng? Kau berkata jangan tapi kau mendesah , dasar bitch.!"

Tiba-tiba saja chanyeol membuka seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan serta membuka milik Baekhyun. Sehingga kini terpampanglah tubuh mulus , putih bersih milik Baekhyun.

"Hei , jika kau mau memberikan aku dirty talkterbaikmu , aku akan memuaskanmu lebih dari Yeoja itu ."  
"nghhh...neeehhhh"

Chanyeol lalu menghisap nipple mungil milik Baekhyun dengan rakus , tak segan segan ia berikan kiss mark di sekitar nipple mungil itu.

"Byun , asal kau tau. Nipple ini hanya boleh aku dan anak anak kita yang menghisapnya, kau mengerti ? "

"Arra...ahh..ahh jangaa...hh keras keras Chan..ngghhhh owh , jangan di gigit."

"kau tak pantas 'menyusu' pada dada besar Yeoja plastik di luar sana , kau hanya perlu meminta padaku. Aku akan memberikan susu yang lebih nikmat , walau letaknya di bawah aku yakin ini jauh lebih nikmat daripada yang di atas. , kau mau mencoba nya chagy.?"

"nee..hhhh –mmppppht"

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol langsung menyodorkan 'junior' jumbo miliknya ke bibir mungil Baekhyun. Dengan brutal ia memaju mundurkan Junior nya.

"Ashhhh...ahhh teruusssshhh Baekkkhh , inihh nikmatthhh,,, "

Tak lama kemudian , junior Chanyeol berdenyut di dalam mulut Baekhyun , dan..

Crotttttt...

Cairan putih kental itu mengalir begitu saja di mulut mungil Baekhyun , seolah ingin membuat Baekhyun kenyang dengan susu milik Chanyeol tersebut.

Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menggoda , membuat birahi Chanyeol naik drastis. Ia pun langsung mengook junior mungil Baekhyun.

"Ahh...ahhh...ahhhh Chan ..fassterrrrhhh owh..nghhhh...aaaahhhhh ini...nikmathh"

"Bagaimana Baek , bukankah service ku lebih baik ?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara berat nya yang rendah , sarat akan nafsu membuat Baekhyun merasakan sengatan listrik di daerah perutnya.

"Ashh,,,...kauhh...terbaik Yeol...ngggggghhh lebih cepathhh lagiiihhhh"

Satu tangan Chanyeol yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mengurut miliknya sendiri.

"Ahhh,,...chann...chann... akuhhhh...sampaihhh..ARGGGGHHHHT"

Tanpa di ketahui Baekhyun , saat Baekhyun klimaks , Chanyeol langsung memasukan Junior nya ke hole super ketat milik Baekhyun.

"Hahh...hahh...ini hebat Yeol. Ngggg... Chanyeol , kapan kau memasukan Junior mu ?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan heran , karena saat ini Junior aekhyun tengan bersarang di hole nya , namun ia sungguh tak merasakan sakit .

"Saat kau klimaks tadi Baekkie, agar kau tak kesakitan. Kai yang memberitahunnya. "

Chanyeol mulai menciumi pundak dan perpotongan leher Baekhyun sambil meninggalkan kissmark.

"Ngghhh... bocahhh hitam itu..hhh memang mesum...ngghhhh Channnhhhh .. berhentihhh... "

"Ne , apa kau mau memberi tauku sesuatu ?"

"Ngh , tentang apa Chanie ?"

"BaekYeon!"

"Itu hanya settingan dari CEO Kim , untuk mengalihkan semua kasus yang menimpa SM. Kau tau kan otak nya licik. Berhubung aku dan Taeng sunbae saling meng idolakan , apalagi aku sone . hal itu menjadikan semua rencana nya mudah. Jika saham SM naik , maka dating BaekYeon akan di konfirmasi benar , namun jika saham turun , hal sebaliknya yang akan di lakukan. Kau mengerti kan chan ? aku yakin sebagai ELF kau belum lupa tentang kasus Kyuhyun sunbae dan Seohyun sunbae dulu , yang membuat Sungmin hyung menangis bak orang gila. Cinta dan tubuhku hanya untukmu Yeol , aku tak peduli lagi dengan Baby. Kita bisa meng adopsi anak-anak kurang mampu di luar sana bukan ? jadi , jangan marah lagi ne !"

"Hah , maafkan aku chagy , tadi juga mengatakan hal kasar padamu ."

Chanyeol meminta maaf sambil mencium bibir Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Tak masalah chagy , ehm Junior mu meminta digerakan , ehm. Chanyeolie apa kau mau menusuk hole gatal ku yang sempit dan berkerut nikmat ini dengan junior besar mu , yang membuatku ketagihan ?"  
baekhyun berucap dengan nakal , membuat junior Chanyeol di hole Baekhyun bertambah besar.

"Ngh , kau mulai pintar menggoda baby. Rasakan ini !"

Jleb...

"Ahhhhh,,... ampun Daddy...hhhhh Hole baekkiee...hhhh sakitthhh...hhhh "

"tak ada ampuun untuk anak daddy yang nakal ini , rasakan ini baby!"  
jleb...

"ahhh...ahhh...ahhhh...daddy,...baekki..hh owhhhh...fasterrrhhhhh...anngghhhhh...owhh."

Okay , sepertinya mereka bermain daddy kink sekarang.

"Ahhh... lubangmuhhh sangathhhh laparhhhh babyhh...nghhh"

"Ahhh,...beri...hhh makan ..lubang..baekih..hh deng...anhhhh Junior dady yang nikmatt..hhhh ituhhhh... anghhh ..owhhh. harder daddy,"

"Bocah nakal...ahh..rasakan ini , makan junior daddy,"

"Ahhh... enakkk...awwhhhhh...harderrhhhh...fasterrhhhh...nooooo...daddy ...hhh jangan..hhh gigit puting baekkiee...hhh apohhhh"

Chanyeol menatap lapar tubuh Baekhyun yang terhentak-hentak di bawah kuasa nya, tatapanya berhenti di dagu Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencium dagu bagian kana Baekhyun , dan menciptakan kissmark disana.

"Daddy,...hhh ..jangan..hh brehentihhh...angghhh...owhh... .sodok terush hole kelaparan baekie inih...hh..."

"Ahh...ahhh.. tubuhmu..indahhh...baekihh"

"Ahhh...ahhh...anghh nikmatihh..tubuhh..baekkieh inihh daddy.."

Baekhyun lalu membusungkan dada nya yang di hiasi dua buah nipple mungil yang mencuat seolah olah ingin di hisap.

"Ahhh...kauhhh..nakall...babyyhhh.."

Chanyeol lalu menghisap nipple manis itu dengan rakus , seakan –akan ada susu yang keluar dari nipple Baekhyun.

"anggh...just for you dad! Owhhhhh...anghhh...janganhh ...di ..gigit..hhh"

Junior kedua nya terasa mengedut, seakan ingin mengeluarkan lahar panas nya.

"Daddy...hhhh,...baekkiehhh...sampaiiihhhh...ANGGHHHT CHANYEOLLLLL"

CROTT...

CROTT..

Cairan baekhyun mengenai perut dan dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Ahhh,,tungguhhh sebentarr lagihhhh..."

3 sodokan terakhir , ..

"Ahhhhh...aku sampaiihhh BAEKHYUUUNNNNN!"  
CROTTT...

CROTTT...

Cairan cinta Chanyeol masuk ke dalam hole milik Baekhyun. Nafas keduan nya terengah.

"Baek , berjanjilah kau hanya milikku "

"Ne..hhh Daddy."

"Owh , Daddy kink ? 1 ronde tak cukup Baby!"  
dan setelah itu hanya ada suara desahan dari kamar Chanbaek serta.

At Morning

Chanyeol Dan Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan pakaian seadanya , terlihat konyol, tapi sexy. Samapai di ruang tamu mereka melihat Yeoja tengah duduk di hadapan Suho , tetapi membelakangi mereka.

Saat Yeoja itu menoleh , mata Chanyeol membulat , sementara Baekhyun langsung menyembunyikan badan nya di belakang tubuh Chanyeol.

Yeoja itu pun berjalan mendekati ChanBaek.

"Uhhh,,,... kalian pasti menghabiskan malam yang panas ,! Kyaaaaaa berikan aku cctv ruangan kamar mereka Suho ah . dongsaeng ku pasti senang . ppalli palli !"

"Errr.. Taeyeon Noona , kau gila ?"

Chanyeol dengan wajah polos tapi terkesan kurang ajar nya bertanya pada Yeoja yang ternyata Taeyeon itu,dan membuat dahi mulus nya mendapat 3 jitakan dari BaekHoYeon.

"Huh , enak saja. Baiklah , karna kondisimu tak memungkinkan kita untuk pura-pura kencan , kita lakukan lain kali saja. Aku akan kembali ke Dorm dan melihat rekaman ini bersama para dongsaeng ku ."

Dengan watados nya, Taeyeon menggoyang-goyangkan kepingan kaset yang berisi rekaman cctv kamar chanbaek yang entah di dapat dari ITU Semua member EXO cengo melihat kelakuan sunbae mereka.

"Fujoshi aneh "

Kurang lebih seperti itu pkiran para member.

"Kalian teruskan saja , jangan lupa sampai Baekhyun hamil ne . pay pay."

Chanyeol menyeringai , sementara Baekhyun langsung lari ke kamar mereka.

Semoga selamat kau Byunbaek.

TBC!

Apa itu ? Maple masih polossssssss...

Mind To REVIEW ?

Kamis , 19 Juni 2014. 21:12


	2. Chapter 2

You're Mine Baekkie

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Jasper as Park ChanHee

Member Exo

Other

Sumarry : Chanyeol yang cemburu akan adanya BaekYeon , Baekhyun yang semakin berulah dan hukuman dari Chanyeol buat Baekhyun.

Cast punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Warning : Gaje , ooc , typo, Nc gak hot , Mpreg , DLDR, don't be plagiator.

Fanfic ini asli punya Maple yang tercipta karena berita Baekyeon , yang sumpah demi apah bikn ngakak. Buat sone , di mohon pergi karna Maple gak mau kena Bash. Lagi gak mood,

**Author Note : **

Buat ChanBaek Shipper , anggap aja SM lagi krisis , jadi bikin berita ini biar saham naik , and wow saham mereka beneran naik , udah lupa apa dulu ada peraturan gak boleh pacaran satu agensi , kecuali kasus Jessica Donghae yang tiba-tiba hilang, .

Percaya aja ama Byunbaek yang gak akan kencan atau bahkan menikah sebelum 35 taun , mirip Kyu oppa yang bilang : Jangan percayai berita tentangku yang menyatakan ada hubungan special jika bukan dari mulutku sendiri." Jangan pada Galon yahhhhh...

Mian juga chap kemarin banyak Typo , dan Maple juga bingung , kenapa banyak kata-kata yang hilang ya ? padahal di komplit , tp waktu publish banyak yang hilang, ada yang tau kenapa gak ?

Dan buat Nc nya yang gak Hot , atau kurang rapi , dll . Maple minta maaf , nulis Nc thu ternyata gak semudah baca nya , beneran deh.

Gomawo udah mau review, mian gak bisa balas. #Bow. Bukan karena sombong , tapi memang lg gak bisa bales.

Tapi Maple selalu baca review kalian koq.

Chap ini gak ada Nc...

SELAMAT BERPUASA , BAGI YANG MENJALANKANYA. SEMOGA KUAT SAMPAI AKHIR, kalau Maple gak bisa puasa 1 hari , minggu kemarin.

BUAT FUJHOSHI N FUDANSHI , KUAT-KUATIN YAHHHHHH! FUJHO N FUDHAN YANG PUASA EMANG BANYAK COBAAN NYA... HWAITIIIINNNNGGGG!

Buat yang pengen di balas Review nya , waktu Review sertain 'Replay' ya. Maple lagi males bales semua review#plakk

Happy Reading !

Hari ini adalah hari yang mendebarkan untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol . yang lebih khawatir sebenarnya Baekhyun, ia akan mengkonfirmasikan hubunganya dengan sang sunbae , Taeyeon. Sungguh ia ssebenarnya lelah bermain drama ala SM ini . masih mending jika membuat nya mendapatkan dampak positif, tapi ia hanya mendapatkan dampak negatif. Ia pun juga kasian pada Taeyeon Noona yang harus menerima cacian dari fans nya, dan ia uga harus menerima adanya BaekYeon shiipper. Yang benar saja ? yang benar itu BaekYeol aka ChanBaek.

Saat di Inkigayo , ia harus menerima fans nya meneriakinya 'Pengkhianat' ck , dia mengkhianati siapa ? bukankah Baekhyun manusia yang butuh cinta ? dan Chanyeol lah seorang yang berhasil mendapatkan cinta dari Seorang Byun Baekhyun bukan Chanyeol seperti yang di tuduhkan.

Sementara itu , Taeyeon harus mendapat cacian seperti 'Bitch' dan lain-lain. Untung saja Sunbae favorit di snsd itu mempunyai hati yang sabar , dan.. Heii apa-apaan para BaekYeon shipper itu mengkait-kaitkan postingan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon di Instagram . itu semua hanya kebetulan okay. Dan sebagian adalah bagian dari drama SM. Jika kalian lihat , bukankah lebih banyak foto-foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan pose yang hampir sama.

Ia juga harus rela wajah cantik nya lebam dan bengkak karena di pukuli oleh staff , lagi-lagi untuk penyempurnaan Drama SM itu. Bahkan Chanyeol dan member lain saja tak pernah menyakitinya , pernah Chanyeol ingin membalas perbuatan staff kurang ajar tersebut , namun selalu di halangi oleh Suho . suho tak ingin masalah bertambah besar .

Belum lagi , kabar-kabar dating member dengan Yeoja di luar sana , membuat citra Exo semakin buruk.

Dimana Kai pernah mengamuk , karena ada kabar simpang siur jika Kyungsoo berpacaran dengan Minah Girls Day. Demi Tuhan , bahkan Kyungsoo jauuuuuhhhhh lebih cantik , manis dan polos. Dan jika boleh jujur , Kai suka menkoleksi foto Kyungsoo yang di edit oleh fans sebagai Yeoja sexy. Seperti misalnya foto yang diam-diam menjadi wallpaper laptop nya , yaitu foto Kyungsoo saat di edit menjadi layaknya –ekhem-Geisha, dengan baju putih yang memperlihatkan –dada palsu-asli nya yang , ekhm. Besar.

Atau Chen yang di kabarkan berpacaran dengan Bomi Apink, yang membuat Xiuminm merajuk , sehingga ia lebih sering menempel pada Luhan , dan Sehun yang makin merana. Sehingga terjadilah Drama buatan member Exo bertemuakan cinta segi empat.

Bac To Topic!

Kini Baekhyun , manager Exo K, serta Chanyeol- Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol untuk ikut, telah sampai di gedung SM. Dimana akan di adakan konfirmasi , terlihat banyak sekali paparazi yang mengambil gambar mereka , namun dengan gentle Chanyeol melindungi Baekhyun . serta banyak fans yang ingin melihat acara tersebut , namun seperti nya Exofans dan Sone di pisah karena tak ingin terjadi keributan.

Setelah di persilahkan untuk duduk , mereka pun duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan . posisi mereka saat ini adalah , Exo's manager , Chanyeol ,Baekhyun , Taeyeon , Snsd'manager , dan staff Sm.

"Ekhem , baiklah karena yang bersangkutan telah hadir semua , kami akan menjelaskan yang terjadi sebenarnya. Silahkan Taeyeon ssi ."

Sang staff mulai mempersilahkan leader snsd itu untuk berbicara.

"Pertama , saya meminta maaf jika berita beberapa hari lalu membuat kalian kacau, kami memang keluar berdua saat itu , karena ada 'suatu hal' yang harus kami kerjakan. Saat itu mungkin kalian mendengar berita jika kami resmi berpacaran sejak empat bulan lalu . namun sekali lagi , semua itu Hoax. Kami tidak berpacaran , lagipula apa wajar jika sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran berkencan , sag pria terlihat murung di mobil. Saya yakin kalian sudah melihat foto saat Baekhyun terlihat sedih di mobil. Sebenarnya saya merasa bersalah , tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Baekhyun memang pernah mengatakan ia menyukaiku , namun hanya dalam artian seorang fans pada idola. Karena Baekhyun terlalu muda untukku, dan sesungguhnya aku tau , Baekhyun telah mencintai orang lain , dan pasti itu bukan seorang Taeyeon leader Snsd. Jadi ku mohon berfikirlah positif. Mungkin lebih detail ny abisa di jelaskan oleh Baekhyun."

Setelah berucap panjang lebar , Taeyeon meletakan mickrofon itu kemeja kembali , ia sedikit melirik seorang staff SM yang nampak pucat pasi , seringai kecil ia tunjukan entah pada siapa.

"Ehm , Annyeong . sebelumnya . saya berterima kasih pada Taeyeon noona yang sudah menjelaskan sedikit hal tadi. Di sini saya akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya , tetapi saya mohon untuk tidak protes atau memotong ucapan saya sebelum sesi tanya jawab di buka,.

Dan , yang di jelaskan oleh Taeyeon Noona tadi benar terjadinya , kami tidak berpacaran , hubungan kami hanya seperti Noona dan Dongsaeng , serta fans dan idola. Kami melakukan hal ini atas perintah seoseorang untuk menaikan saham nya yang turun . ku harap kalian paham apa yang aku bicarakan , aku yakin kalian tau betapa kejamnya akehidupan entertain di korea ini. Dimana dari Trainer sampai Debut , bukanlah hal mudah.

Kami harus bersaing dan melakukan hal apapun sesuai perintah atasanya. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada kami. Dan soal siapa orang yang aku cintai ,dia adalah orang yang lebih muda dariku beberapa bulan. Namun pemikiranya lebih dewasa , orang itu membuatku nyaman , kami mempunyai perbedaan yang menonjol , dari suara, tinggi badan dan hal lain nya. Namun tentu juga kami mempunyai banyak persamaan , aku yakin kalian pasti tau siapa dia. Jika tau , jangan katakan pada siapapun. Dan inti dari konfirmasi kali ini adalah , tak ada yang namanya BaekYeon couple , kami hanya settingan . dan kami tak saling memiliki hubungan.

Dan , dari saya pribadi ingin menghimbau pada kalian yang pernah menghina Taeyeon Noona atau pun semua yang bersangkutan , ini sungguh tidak baik , terutama Exofans untuk meminta maaf , sungguh kami sama-sama korban dalam kasus ini, dan untuk yang telah menghina saya pribadi , saya tak pernah mempermasalahkanya . jadi tak ada yang di salahkan .dan saya juga mendengar , banyak fans dari Exo terutama fans saya sendiri yang keluar , pindah fandom , berubah menjadi antis , sampai menutup fansite . saya pribadi tak mempermasalahkan , karena saya memegang teguh petuah dari Siwon sunbae bahwa 'Jangan jadi fans dari awal , namun jadilah fans sampai akhir' yang bisa bertahan bersama kami sampai kami tak berdiri di panggung musik korea, itulah fans terbaik. Kami tak marah , karena itu memang hak kalian . dan saya juga mendengar ada exofan yang bunuh diri atau mencelakai diri nya sendiri karena berita ini . saya memohon dengan sangat , jangan sakiti diri kalian , nyawa kalian bukanlah mainan. Kami bukan Tuhan yang bisa memberi nyawa , lebih baik kalian berikir matang sebelum melakukan hal berbahay tersebur. Kasihanilah keluarga kalian. Semoga yang melakukaan bunuh diri itu dapat di terima di sisi Tuhan yang maha esa.

Mungkin hanya ini yang kami katakan , semoga tidak ada lagi yang ingin bertanya , saya persilahkan."

Hening.

Hanya isak tangis yang terdengar , mereka terharu mendengar Byun Baekhyun yang terlihat lemah lembut dapat berbicara dengan tepat menohok hati mereka.

Sementara itu , staff dari SM tadi tengah berusaha mengontrol degup jantung nya , semua ini di luar rencana nya dan sang CEO.

Tanpa mereka ketahui , ada seorang namja paruh baya yang melihat itu dengan penyamaran yang sangat bagus dan dengan senyum di wajah nya yang tak lagi muda.

"Tak ku sangka kalian dapat berfikir cerdas anak-anakku. Maafkan 'Appa' yang tak bisa menjaga dan membimbing kalian lagi. Youngmin kim itu memang gila. Ck."

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang , terlihat seorang gadis yang mengangkat tangan nya tinggi-tinggi.

Dan manager Exo pun mempersilahkan nya untuk bertanya.

"Baekhyun oppa , Chanyeol oppa , apa kalian sepasang kekasih. Clue yang di katakan Baekhyun oppa tadi membuatku berfikir jika orang itu Chanyeol oppa."

Sementara itu , para artis di depan sana hanya membolakan mata mereka. Mengapa gadis itu frontal sekali ? baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan.

"err , mian . siapa namamu Noona ?"

"Jihyun imnida ,"

Yeoja itu menjawab dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Chanyeol lalu teringat komentar di beberapa akun nya beberapa hari lalu,

' apa Jihyun ini ya ? bukankah banyak Jihyun di korea, tapi gadis ini seperti fujoshi.' Chanyeol membatin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Jihyun ssi , apa kami cocok ?"

Dengan senyum lebarnya , Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun , membuat beberapa Fujoshi yang tak terdeteksi (?) di sana hanya bisa memekik tertahan.

"Woooaaahhhhhh , cocok sekali . semoga kalian reallll. Aku tau itu privasi , namun jika itu terjadi .kami akan mendukungmu. Gomawo oppa..."

Mereka hanya tersenyum , sementara itu Taeyeon hanya mencibir tingkah Chanyeol yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

Tak lama , ada seorang lagi yang mengacungkan jari.

"Annyeong semua. Kyumi cukup lega mendengarnya , Taeyeon eoni terlalu tua. Mian eoni , hehe. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan , semoga ChanBaek akan langgeng sampai kalian memiliki anak , itu saja. Dan Taeyeon eoni , lebih baik cari yang lebih tua saja. Gomawo."

"Hahaha, semoga harapanmu terwujud Kyumi ssi. Tapi itu terlalu frontal."

Dengan senyum tanpa dosa nya , Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan dari Yeoja bernama Kyumi tadi .

"Dan kami akan membuka dua pertanyaan terakhir,"

Tiba-tiba , terlihat Yeoja yang sedikit tomboy namun cantik , err entahlah bagaimana mendeskripsikanya , tengah mengangkat tangan nya.

"Annyeong semua Xia Jie imnida , apa kasus ini di buat untuk menutupi kasus Yifan gege ? jika iya , mengapa harus seperti ini ? dan sebenarnya , kemana Yifan gege sekarang berada . tolong jawab pertanyaan ini . xie xie ."

Mereka saling berpandangan , sebelum akhirnya manager hyung lah yang menjawabnya.

"Ehm , kami tak bisa dengan frontal menjawab , kalian bisa memperkirakanya sendiri. Lagipula , kami tidak terlalu jelas dengan kasus ini . dan Wu Yifan sekarang sedang menjalankan proses film perdana nya di China , jadi mohon dukungan nya saja. Yifan masih bagian Exo. Namun keputusan sekanjutnya , kita tunggu saja tanggal mainya. Kami mohon dukungan kalian semua. Terimakasih."

Setelah mendengar jawaban sang manager hyung , banyak yang menghela nafas.

"Pertanyaan terakhir mungkin ?"

Dan dengan tidk elit nya , seorang Yeoja cantik dengan tubuh tinggi , dan wajah yang terlihat penuh dengan aura fujoshi menaiki kursi . mungkin ia akan menanyakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Annyeong , Nami imnida. Aku hanya bertanya sedikit, dan kalian harus menjawab. Jika tidak kupastikan Baekhyun kyeopta itu akan aku culik. Arraseo."  
pernyataan Yeoja tadi membuat semua orang di ruangan itu mengangguk , wajahnya sungguh terlihat seperti psycopath.

"Nah , ini sangat mudah. BERAPA KALI KALIAN BERCINTA dalam satu minggu ? ehm , maksudku ChanBaek couple ? terimakasih."

Pertanyaan tadi sukses membuat Chanyeol yang sedang meminum air mineral nya menyemburkan air nya keluar.

Sungguh Yeoja gila , pikir mereka. Kecuali Chanyeol yang tengah menyeringai , karna ia Yakin Yeoja itu adalah Yeoja yang berkomentar frontal.

"ehm , Nami ssi . itu sungguh lucu. Haha, kau ini berbicara apa ?"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan kikuk , namun setelah mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Nami , Baekhyun langsung mengkeret dan memberikan mickrofon tadi pada Chanyeol.

Dengan senyum lima jari nya , Chanyeol pun menjawab pertanyaa Yeoja bernama Nami tadi.

"Pertanyaan bagus Nami ssi. Kami bercinta dalam satu minggu tidak menentu , kadang settiap hari. Jika kami free, atau 2 kali seminggu. Jika tak percaya , tanya saja pada Taeyeon noona. Ia bahkan memiliki rekaman nya, kau boleh meminta nya. "

"Ne , aku memilikinya . jika ada yang ingin meminta , bilang saja. Dengan senang hati aku memberikanya."

Taeyeon menyahut ucapan Chanyeol dengan mengebu-gebu , hal itu membuat semua Fujoshi berteriak gembira .

Manager hyung hanya bisa menepuk kening nya pasrah atas kebodohan anak asuh nya itu , serta Baekhyun yang menundukan kepalanya malu dengan semburat merah muda di pipi putih nya. Serta staff SM yang tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri dan segera di bopong menuju rumah sakit , dan keadaan manager snsd yang tak kalah shock nya atas perilaku leader snsd itu.

Banyak fans non fujoshi yang berpundung ria karena BaekYeol, sementara itu para BaekYeon shipper banyak yang menangis histeris , bahkan pingsan . membuat crew acara tersebut kewalahan. Sementara Fujoshi yang terlalu bahagia namun sedikit gila (?) membantu crew menolong BaekYeon shipper yang terlihat seperti mempelai wanita yang di tinggalkan calon suami saat hari pernikahan.

Setelah berhasil kabur dari lokasi tadi , ChanBaek serta Taeyeon dan manager langsung menuju Dorm Exo. Kebetulan Taeyeon ingin di ajari memasak oleh Dio , dan tadi juga ia di beritahu jika dongsaeng nya juga tengah bermain di sana.

"Yuhuuuuuu , kami dataaaannnnggggggg. Annyeooooongggg."

Dengan suara kelewat berat nya , Chanyeol berteriak seperti orang gila. Membuat ia hampir terkena lemparan pisau dari Lay , serta lemparan Bantal dari Kris, heh apa tadi ? Kris ? mengapa ia ada di sini . dengan semangat Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Kris dan memeluk teman tiang nya itu dengan erat , membuat namja penyuka Basket itu kewalahan.

"Woaaahhh , Krisiie Hyung , mengapa kau ada di sini ? "

Dengan semangat Chanyeol bertanya pada Kris . membuat Tao mencibir , serta Kris menatap tajam namja bertelinga caplang itu.

"Kau tak senang eoh ? masih mending aku mau mengunjungi kalian ? apa-apaan ? bahkan kalian menangis saat di Happy camp. Dan magnae cadel itu , ia memakai baju ku bukan ? "

Dengan narsisnya Kris membuka aib para member yang menjadi santapan umum itu.

Jika Tao baby panda nya yang menangis itu , hal biasa. Namun member lain ? jarang sekali ia mendapatkan hal menakjubkan seperti itu .

"Mana ku tau . kau benar-benar keluar Hyung ? tak kasihan pada kami ? lagipula , apa-apaan itu , bermain film dengan tema valentine dan banyak adegan kissing , tak kasihan pada kekasih cengeng mu itu ?"  
dengan watados nya , Chanyeol bertanya pada Kris sambil sedikit menyindir Tao yang memang cengeng dan mudah menangis sepeninggal nya Kris.

"Aku tak tau . kalian lihat saja nanti , aku keluar atau tidak . kita tetaplah sahabat , okay! We are one. Jangan pedulikan perkataan orang –orang di luar sana , yang menginginkan Exo ot11 atau ot10. Bahkan yang aku inginkan , kita dishband dan pindah management. Atau Sooman appa kembali , menggantikan Ceo Kim yang kejam itu , mungkin Sooman appa memiliki citra buruk di mata para fans dari sunbae kita , tapi kalian harus percaya , ia melepaskan beberapa senior kita agar mereka mendapatkan kebebasan, lihatlah Hangeng Gege , bukankah ia sukses menjadi aktor sekarang ? ia bahkan menjadi pemain Transformer 4 , walau bukan pemain utama dan hanya muncul beberapa detik , kita harus bangga. Hati orang lain kita tak pernah mengetahuinya , bisa saja buruk di mata kita , sebenarnya baik untuk kita. Buktinya Kangta hyung dan BoA nonna masih betah di SM kan ? karena mereka mempercayai sesuatu yang baik , yang mungkin saja terlihat buruk di mata kita . percayalah padaku , walau nanti aku keluar . kita asih bisa berhubungan , walau kalian unfollow akun Instagram milikku , untuk penyempurnaan drama milik SM. Kita tetap bisa berkomunikasi bukan ?dan masalah Film baruku , itu membutuhkan profesionalisme . jika aku menolak adegan yang di buat , itu hanya akan menambah kesan burukku . aku juga ingin menjadi yang terbaik , walau begitu asal kalian tau , saat mencium lawan mainku , yang kufikirkan adalah Baby Peach ku , ia semangatku."

Pernyataan Kris membuat semuanya terdiam , bahkan member SNSD yang daritadi berbuat ribut pun hening seketika.

Saat seperti inilah saat kepemimpinan Kris keluar , walau kini posisi sementara nya sebagai Leader di gantikan Luhan , ia tetaplah Duizzang terbaik bersama Suho.

"Hiks... gege. Wo ai ni . tao mencintai gege , walau Tao berusaha tegar , Tao tetaplah bayi besar gege yang manja dan cengeng. Tapi Tao akan berusaha menjadi lebih dewasa , walau gege pergi dari Exo, tetaplah mencintai Tao. kTs pasti banyak yang merindukan moment kita. "

Dan dengan dekapan hangat nya , kris merengkuh Tao. Sungguh ia menyayangi panda polos nya yang telah mengalami perubahan ini .

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kedekatan ini . ia akan merindukan saat seperti ini , karena tak mau suasana canggung terlalu melingkupi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Hei hei , sudahlah . biarkan kehidupan ini mengalir apa adanya. Bagaimana jika Luhan Hyung dan Fanny Noona bernyanyi bersamaku , dan Dio , Lay hyung serta Taeng Noona memasak ? setuju ?"

Ide Baekhyun itu di beri tanggapan berupa anggukan dari yang bersangkutan , sementara itu Chanyeol menatap tajam sang kekasih ,

"Byun , kau ingin selingkuh bersama fanny Noona hm ?"

"Eh , aniya . bukankah ada Luhan . channie , kau jangan terlalu cemburu. Arraseo ?"

"Uhh. Ne . arra . "  
dengan lemas Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan atau pernyataan dari Baekhyun.

Namun belum sampai mereka beranjak , tiba-tiba dari pojok ruangan, terdengar tangisan 2 manusia berbeda status (?)

"Hiks.. Lulu hyung, mengapa memakai Topi No No No begini ? banyak ExoPink shipper yang mengkaitkanmu dengan Chorong. Huwaaaa. Hyungie jahat. Sehun mau ngambek, huks... "

"Hiks.. ChenChen. Mengapa kau dengan Bomi lagi ? aku membencimu. Huwaaaa kubunuh bebek ungu mu itu."

Kali ini semua member hanya menghela nafas lelah , sedangkan member snsd tiba-tiba pamit pulang dan membatalkan acara karena tak ingin menerima kekacauan ini.

Semnetara itu Xiumin dan Sehun berpelukan mesra , dan jadilah fanfic HunMin aka XiuHun#Ehhh Boong.

[-

Skip Time! 1 monts latter.

Hari ini trelihat sangat cerah , setelah kasus BaekYeon di selesaikan , pihak SM hanya bisa diam membatu , dan membenarkan semua . namun mereka masih tutup mulut akan kasus Kris dan Hubungan BaekYeol.

Bahkan Taeyeon juga di kabarkan dekat dengan namja lain karena tertangkap kamera tengah makan bersama di caffe , dan ternyata namja itu adalah Amber (?) mereka hanya makan bersama , tak ada cerita Yuri-Yuri an.

Baekhyun belakangan ini terlihat pucat , para sunbae yang memiliki kadar kewarasan kadang terombang-ambing (?) mengatakan jika Baekhyun tengah hamil. Namun itu di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun , 'aku namja' begitu lah perkataan nya.

Namun kali ini tak dapat di tolerir lagi , karena Baekhyun selama ini selalu menolak tiap akan di bawa ke Dokter , membuat semua member dan manajer hyung jengkel sendiri di buat nya. Dengan kekuatan milik Ttao sang ahli wushu , Dio sang ahli masak (?) Baekhyun sang ahli hapkido pun dapat di takhlukan untuk di bawa ke mobil menuju rumah sakit . kali ini bukan Chanyeol yang mengantar , karena ia ada pekerjaan lain di luar Exo. Melainkan sang namja rusa aka Luhan. Karena di rasa nya ia yang bisa menaklukan Baekhyun yang mengamuk itu.

"Hyuuuuuuunnnnnnggggg jeballl. Jangan bawa aku ke tempat laknat ini , pura-pura lah mengatakan jika aku hanya kelelahan, sungguh aku membenci obat."

"Tidak. Kau pikir aku babu mu yang bisa kau perintah seenak hati , tak ada penolakan Byun. "

"Hyung. Bbuing-bbuing "

Baekhyun melakukan aegyo plus bbuing bbuing nya , namun ternyata itu tak mempan untuk Luhan.

"Aku ini uke , bukan Seme , ingat ? Seorang Xi Luhan hanya bisa di takhlukan dengan aegyo dari Sehun , Xiumin dan Tao , serta Dio, eh Lay juga. Tapi untuk saat ini , milikkmu tak mempan . diamlah kau Bacon. Kau membuat penyamaranku berantakan."

Setelah mengomeli dan menggerutu serta dengan susah payah menggeret Baekhyun untuk di bawa ke ruang periksa , yang mendapat hadiah cebikan imut dari Baekhyun , dan membuat Luhan untuk menahan pekikan nya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat nya.

Setelah menunggu nama nya di panggil , mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Dr. Yoo ' itu.

"Byun Baekhyun ssi . apa keluhan anda ?"  
dengan sopan dan senyum menawan nya , sang dokter bertanya pada Baekhyun . membuat mereka teringat akan sosok Yoo Youngjae , main vocal B.A.P couple kembaran nya Baekhyun , -Daehyun.

"Ano , belakangan ini teman saya terlihat pucat , sering pingsan , mual-mual serta mudah marah."

Dengan sabar Luhan menjelaskan keluhan Baekhyun , karena di lihat nya Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

Sang Dokter muda itu hanya mengangguk , lalu memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk berbaring , Baekhyun menurut lalu membaringkan tubuh nya di ranjang itu.

Dokter Yoo mulai memeriksa Baekhyun , namun terkadang kening nya berkerut , menandakan ia tengah berfikir keras.

"Ehm , maaf jika kurang sopan. Tapi ini membutuhkan kejujuran."

Perkataan sang dokter uda itu membuat 2 namja cantik itu menellan ludah gugup , entah apa yang mereka gugupkan.

"Ne. Si-silahkan."

"Baekhyun ssi . ini memang tidak sopan , tapi saya mohon untuk menjawab nya. Apa andai Gay ? dan apa anda pernah 'berhubungan badan ' dengan pria ?"  
"Ne-ne, uisanim. Waeyo ? saya tidak terkena Hiv kan ?"

Dengan kalap Baekhyun bertanya pada dokter muda itu.

"Tidak , saya kurang yakin. Anda cobalah keruangan dokter Huang. Hanya untuk memperkuat dugaan saya saja. Mari saya antarkan. !"

Luhan dan Baekhyun pun mengikuti dokter Yoo yang membawa mereka ke ruangan dokter Huang. Mereka tak bisa menebak dokter itu Yeoja atau namja, namun toh masa bodoh untuk mereka.

"Dokter Huang , saya membawa pasien . bisa anda periksa, untuk memperkuat dugaan saya saja."

Ternyata dokter Huang seorang Yeoja , ruangan ini sungguh nyaman . dengan cat warna soft pink , dan tempelan animasi lucu di dinding membuat ruang kandungan , ibu dan anak ini nyaman ,

Mata Baekhyun dan Luhan trebelalak. Wwhat The Hell ? kandungan ? Ibu ?Anak ?apa dokter muda ini akan memberi kategori Baekhyun sebagai anak ? atau malah 2 option pertama tadi ? siapapun tampar Baekhyun sekarang.

"Ah , silahkan berbaring Baekhyun ssi . saya akan memeriksa anda ."

Yeoja cantik dengan wajah asia yang tak terlalu kentara itu sungguh lembut dan baik . wajah nya cantik , dan badan nya tinggi . mungkin jika Baekhyun berjalan bersama nya akan terlihat seperti adik nya.

"Mian uisanim , tapi mengapa saya di bawa kesini ? tidak salah tempat kan ?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan takut-takut, sementara itu dokter Huang hanya tersenyum manis, sedang dokter Yoo hanya menggelengkan kepala nya , melihat kelakuan sang artis yang sangat terkenal itu.

Luhan ? ia tengah mengagumi ruangan dokter Huang, yang membuat nya iri karena di Dorm ia tak boleh mendesain ruangan mereka seperti ini.

Ceo itu sungguh kurang ajar.

Pandangan Luhan berhenti pada Bingkai foto di meja kerja sang dokter cantik itu , Luhan menyeringai kecil. ternyata mereka sepasang kekasih ?pantas saja.

"Yoo uisanim , kalian sepasang kekasih ?"

Dengan iseng Luhan bertanya pada dokter muda itu.

"Ah , ne Luhan ssi. Waeyo ?"

"Aniya. Pantas saja kalian terlihat dekat. Aura yang kalian keluarkan penuh cinta."

"Hm , begitu ya ? gomawo pujian nya, jangan memanggilku Uisanim terus , ini bukan waktu kerja ku. Panggil saja KyungJae , Yoo Kyungjae imnida ."

Dengan sopan , dokter muda itu sedikit membungkukan badan nya.

"Ah , Kyungjae ? kau terlihat sangat muda . jika boleh tau berapa umurmu ?"  
luhan mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya , tak masalah bukan .? daripada terjebak dalam suasana canggung seperti ini ?

"25 tahun , tidak terlalu muda juga Luhan ssi , lebih muda Huang uisanim , ia masih berumur 21 tahun,."

"Woah , kalian memang Daebakk. Masih muda sudah seperti ini , . "

Luhan bertepuk tangan heboh membuat Kyungjae tersenyum kikuk , sungguh unik bintang satu ini.

"Huang usanim itu fans kalian , dia juga fujoshi. Hati-hati saja pada fujoshi kelas kakap macam dia, biarpun ia seorang dokter. Diluar jam kerja nya, dia fujoshi ulung yang suka mencari moment para yaoi couple. "

Kyungjae tersenyum dalam hati setelah melihat raut wajah Luhan yang berubah menyenangkan menggoda bintang seperti Luhan ini.

"Haha, tak masalah . lagipula pasti banyak teman nya , fujoshi sekarang sudah menjamur . asal jangan mengganggu privasi saja."  
mereka berdua lalu terdiam, sebelum akhirnya di hebohkan oleh pekikan Yeoja dalam ruangan itu.

"Ommo. Baekhyun ssi , selamat anda saat ini sedang mengandung, usia kandungan kurang lebih satu bulan. Chukkaeyo."

Dokter Huang tersenyum puas saat mengetahui hal ini , sungguh ini keajaiban untuk nya , akhirnya ada juga Pria yang mengandung, . beda hal nya dengan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa melongo dan menatap kosong ke depan , wajahnya susah di tebak. Entah mengapa aura hitam pekat terasa di ruangan itu. Membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

"PARK CHANYEOLLLLLL. KUBUNUH KAUUUUUU"

Other Side

"Hatchi.. sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku , aissshhhh ."

Setelah memberikan obat bius pada Baekhyun yang mengamuk dan hampir meluluhlantakan ruangan itu , 2 namja dan seorang yeoja yang untung saja masih waras berbincang sedikit.

"Luhan gege , jangan lupa untuk menebus vitamin ini di apotik , batasi aktivitas Baekhyun oppa , jangan membuat nya kelelahan , stress , atau pun emosi , usahakan turuti semua kemauan nya. Jangan lupa juga untuk membujuknya minum susu untuk ibu hamil , setiap 2 minggu sekali kontrol lah menawarkan diri menjadi dokter kandungan nya. Bolehkah ?"

Dokter muda itu menjelaskan semua kebutuhan Baekhyun pada Luhan , dan juga memohon option terakhir dengan mata berbinar-binar , mengingatkan Luhan akan sosok Xiumin yang akan melakukan hal sama jika meminta nya untuk membelikan Bakpau. Sungguh lucu , beruntung sekali dokter Yoo mendapatkanya.

"Ne, akan aku usahakan. Dan permintaan mu itu , tentu saja boleh , Chanyeol akan ku paksa untuk mengantarkan nya, dia yang berbuat harus bertanggung jawab juga."

"Gomawo Luhan oppa , kau memang baik. Beruntung Sehun mendapatkanmu. "

Dengan senyum hangat nya , Yeoja yang Luhan ketahui bernama Ar Shley Huang itu memegang tangan Luhan , membuat Luhan merona karena dokter blasteran (kata Kyungjae) itu ternyata bisa menebak ia memiliki hubungan dengan real magnae di Exo itu. Namun hal itu membuat dokter Yoo harus berdeham untuk menyadarkan mereka , jika dunia bukan hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Ekhem , sudah selesai ? Huang uisanim , sebaiknya anda tidak bermesraan saja . "

"Ow ow , jangan marah Kyungjae uisanim , lebih baik anda membantu saya membawa teman saya menuju mobil , anda tau sendiri bukan jika saya terlalu 'mungil'untuk mengangkat nya."

Luhan membalas ucapan Kyungjae dengan tak kalah sengit , ia kan kekasih nya Sehun , mana mau di tuduh bermesraan dengan Yeoja lain kecuali untuk keperluan entertain nya ?

Tanpa di komando 2 kali , Kyungjae mengangkat Baekhyun untuk di bawa menuju mobil. Bukan hal berat , walau mereka sama-sama pria , mengingat status mereka yang berbeda. Sementara itu Ar Sley hanya tersenyum maklum, hah mimpi apa Yeoja itu sampai bisa menangani secara langsung kasus inni , apalagi ChanBaek salah satu couple favorit nya. Mungkin Ibu nya dulu selalu melakukan kebaikan saat mengandung nya , jadilah ia selalu beruntung. Haha , masuk akal juga.

Setelah memastikan tubuh Baekhyun terbaring sempurna di dalam mobil , Luhan membungkukan badan nya kepada 2 dokter muda yang telah banyak membantu nya hari ini.

Sungguh ia beruntung peergi ke Rumah Sakit ini , walau bukan Rumah Sakit terbaik ataupun bertaraf internasional , pelayanan di sini patut dii acungi dua jempol.

Luhan mengendarai mobil milik manajer nya dengan berbagai pikiran berputar ria di dalam otak briliant nya bagaimana cara memberitau semua member , terutama Chanyeol. Dan Bagaimana pula mengatakan semua ini pada CEO yang minta di hajar itu. hah , yang hamil Baekhyun mengapa ia juga repot sih ? uhh pokoknya jika besok ia hamil , Baekhyun juga harus di repotkan. Luhan , kau ini berfikir apa sih ?

Setelah memarkirkan obil nya di halaman Dorm , Luhan tak langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun masuk . ia tak mau terkena amukan manusia penggemar Bacon itu juga tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun , mungkin ia harus meminta bantuan member lain lagi.

"Kkamjong , Sehunie Bantu Luhan hyung jeball. "

Karena saat masuk yang di liihatnya hanya 2 magnae Exo K, mau tak mau hanya mereka yang bisa di mintai tolong. Sehun dengan semangat engangguk , sementara Kai ? ia berjalan bagai ayam tak di beri makan 2 minggu.

' Dasar pemalas , beruntung sekali Kai mendapatkan Kyungsoo yang rajin itu , untung di Kai buntung di Kyungsoo .' Begitulah isi pikiran Luhan .

Luhan memerintahkan Kai dan Sehun untuk meletakan (?) Baekhyun di ranjang kamar ChanBaek. Luhan akan membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri yang mengatakan nya , ia tak mau gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Hanie Hyung , Baekhyung sakit apa ? benarkah seperti yang di katakan Kyuhyun Hyung jika Baek hyung hamil ?"

Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang kini telah membaringkan diri di sofa . sementara Luhan hanya mengendikan bahu nya , membuat Sehun mempout kan bibir nya imut.

"Hah , Hyung tak tau chagy, nanti biar Baekhyun sendiri yang menjelaskan pada kalian , sabar saja ne . !"  
luhan tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepala sehun . membuat Kai mencibir , karena dartadi ia di cueki oleh Kyungsoo karena namja dengan mata bulat , -selain Chanyeol itu tengah sibuk berkutat dengan masakan untuk makan siang mereka .

"Cih , kau seperti uke saja albino.!"

"Diamlah kau kkamjong , bilang saja kau iri kan ? haha, blee. "

Sehun membalas ucapan Kai dengan tak kalah sengit , tak lupa juga ia menjulurkan lidah nya.

"Oh ya , member lain kemana ? kenapa sepi ?"

Luhan bertanya pada Sehun , karena ia sungguh penasaran dengan keadaan yang sangat sepi , biasanya Dorm sepi jika malam atau saat mereka tidur.

"Oh , itu . Dio dan Lay hyung memasak , Tao juga ikut membantu . walau aku yakin ia tak banyak membantu , Chanyeol Hyung ada syuting bukan ? Kris Hyung , ia sudah jarang ke Dorm lagi , aku harap Luhan hyung tak melupakan itu. Chen , Xiumin dan Suho Hyung tidur. Mereka bilang , mereka terlalu lelah . "

Ucapan panjang lebar dari Sehun hanya di balas 'Oh' oleh Luhan , membuat Sehun sedikit jengkel. Namun ia tak boleh marah pada Luhan , atau mereka akan berakhir bertengar lagi. –

Skip Time !

Saat ini semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan , karena sebentar lagi jam makan siang akan segera datang. Para member yang tertidur tadi sudah terbangun , termasuk Baekhyun , Chanyeol juga sudah pulang. Namun yang membuat nya Heran adalah , mengapa Baekhyun menatapi nya dengan tajam ,seakan akan tatapan nyaa itu dapat membuat nya mengkerdil .

Para member semangat menunggu 2 umma Exo itu datang menuju meja makan sambil membawa makanan yang di jamin pasti sangat lezat. Kecuali Baekhyun pasti nya , Kris juga diam-diam datang ke Dorm Exo. Walau di panggung sekarang hanya 11 member , namun Kris tetap meyakinkan bahwa di Dorm akan ia usahakan selalu ber 12.

"MAKANAN DATAANGGGGG"

Suara melengking Dio , membuat semua semangat. Tao menyerah untuk belajar memasak , ternyata sulit. Mungkin laiin kali ia bisa belajar lagi.

Ternyata kali ini Duo Umma itu memasak serba daging , atas permintaan Tao dan Sehun, yang lain sih masa bodoh. Yang terpenting makanan mereka layak makan .

Dengan tidak elit semua berebut lauk pauk , kecuali Baekhyun yang hanya diam menatapi polah para member. Hal itu membuat semua nya heran , biasa nya bila berhhubungan dengan makanan berbau Daging , Baekhyun lah yang paling heboh. Mengapa ia hanya terdiam kali ini ?

Luhan hanya menatap prihatin pada Baekhyun , orang mengandung pasti mood nya banyak berubah.

Dengan pengertian nya Chanyeol memberikan daging- daging dari mangkuk nya ke mangkuk Baekhyun , mungkin saja Baekhyun malas berebut, itu yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun. Sebagai kekasih yang pengertian , Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun.

Namun Baekhyun hanya menatap datar mangkuk nya , ia malah memberikan tatapan mematikan untukChanyeol.

Keadaan seketika hening , karena mereka dapat merasakan aura mistis yang mengerikan di sekitar meja makan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berdiri dan Menggebrak meja makan , ia menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan jari lentiknyaitu , alis nya menyatu , hidung nya kembang kempis ,mata nya menyipit. Sungguh mengerikan.

"KAUUUUUUUU...aaaaaaaaaaa kau berengsek Dobi sialan , Park Chanyeol bodoh , mesum . ku bunuh kauuuuuu..!"

Baekhyun melempar garpu ke arah Chanyeol , beruntung Chanyeol dapat menangkis nya.

"Yoo , Byun Baekhyun. Kau ini kenapa ?"  
suho bertanya pada Baekhyun , karena ia sungguh bingung dengan keadaan salah satu dongsaeng nya itu, sementara Luhan yang memang sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi hanya bisa memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang sambil berusaha menenangkanya.

"Sabar Baek , makan lah dahulu baru kita bicarakan. Jangan terbawa emosi , okay. "

Tubuh Baekhyun yang tadi menegang , kini mulai melemas kembali.

Ia lalu pasrah saat di bawa duduk , dengan brutal , ia memasukan nasi dan daging itu ke mulut kecil nya. Ia merasakan daging itu sungguh enak , mungkin Baby yang menginginkan nya. Semua member hanya melongo , mereka bahkan belllum makan setengah nya , tetapi Baekhyun sudah habis. Dengan tatapan memelas , ia meminta tambah lagi pada Kyungsoo. Tentu saja dengan senang hati di berikan , Kyungsoo akan sangat bahagia jika ada yang menyukai masakan nya.

"Masakan kalian memang jjang. Lay umma , kyungie ya. Nanti malam masak seperti ini lagi. Tapii lebih banyak. Aku ingin makan ini 5 mangkuk atau lebih . ne ne ne !"

"Err, tapi Baekhyun ah , persediaan daging kita sudah habis. "

Kali ini Suho yang menjawab.

"Kau ini bagaimana hyung , kau kan leader , uang mu pasti juga banyak. Membeli daging bukan perkara sulit kan ? pokok nya nanti malam harus ada , jika tidak aku akan mogok makan. TITIK. !"

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat mereka mengelus dada , Suho yang hendak protes hanya bisa mengkeret karena di beri Death glare oleh Luhan.

"Ne , nanti malam akan kami masakan lagi. "

Dengan pasrah Suho menjawab permintaan Baekhyun , daripada King Of Eyeliner itu mengamuk. Lebih baik cari aman saja.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka yang sedikit mendebarkan , mereka pun berkumpul di ruang tengah atas permintaan Luhan.

"Jadi begini , ada sesuatu yang akan Baekhyun bicarakan. Jangan ada yang memotong ucapan nya, arra? Terutama Chanyeol. "

Semua hanya menganggukan kepala nya patuh.

"Jadi begini , tadi aku dan Luhan hyung ke rumah sakit, Saat di ruang dokter untuk umum , tiba-tiba saja Dokter itu memintaku untuk pindah ke dokter lain. Awalnya aku memang bingung mengapa di bawa ke tempat itu , dan kalian tau ? ruangan dokter ke 2 itu adalah ruangan untuk Ibu , Anak , dan kandungan. Ku pikir kami salah . ternyata tdak. Saat di periksa , tadaaaaaaaa Byun Baekhyun positif hamil 1 Bulan. Jangan tanya aku shock atau tidak, ? tentu saja iya. Ttapi mau bagaimana lagi ? aku tak tega menggugurkan nya . Dan Kauuuuu PARK CHANYEOL kau harus tanggung jawab , karena ini anakmu. Dan kalian harus mencari cra untuk mengatasi hal ini , jangan sampai aku di keluarkan dari EXO dan jangan sampai Aku di salahkan , . yup , hanya itu . aku mengantuk ,hal lainya nanti saja kalian bertanya nya. Pay pay.. Hoammm."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kamar nya dan Chanyeol. Sempat berhenti karena teriakan Luhan yang memperingatkanya untuk meminum vitamin nya di meja nakas.

"Hahhhhhhh, aku menjadi Appa ? huwaaaaaaaaa, gomawo Chagyyyyyy. Aku mencintaimu."

Dengan tingkah seperti orang gila , Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun. Member lain kini tengah memikirkan cara yang di katakan Baekhyun tadi.

"Kyungsoo ya , bukankah kau akan berbelanja daging bukan ? Hyung ikut. Hyung akan membelikan susu ibu hamil untuk Baekhyun. "

Luhan menawarkan diri pada Kyungsoo , ia lalu melirik Sehun dan Kai , memberi kode agar mengikuti mereka. Ia tak mau badan nya pegal –pegal karena membawa bedan berat , jika mempunyai seme , untuk apa tak di manfaatkan ? begitulah isi pikiran Luhan.

"Ne Hyung. Kita juga harus banyak memnbeli Camilan sehat , agar jika Baekhyun hyung kelaparan , ia tak memakan camilan yang banyak pengawet nya , kasian Baby nya kelak."  
dengan ke ibu an Kyungsoo secara tak langsung memberikan perhatian pada Baekhyun , owh sungguh beruntung nya dirimu Kim Jongin.-

BaekYeol Room.

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah berbaring di ranjang , membelakangi Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol kewalahan sendiri .

"Baby bukankah dulu kau ingin memiliki Baby sendiri ? mengapa tadi kau ingin membunuhku ? apa kau tak mau Appa dari janin yang kau kandung itu aku hm ?"

"Aniya channie, mian. Baekkie hanya terlalu takut. Bagaimana nanti reaksi umma appa dan Baekbeom Hyung ? apa mereka akan jijik pada Baekkie ? lalu , bukankah ibu hamil itu akan menjadi gendut ? bagaimana jika nanti Channie berubah dan tidak mencintai Baekkie lagi ? Nana Noona dan Yejin pasti dengan mudah menarik perhatian Channie, Baekkie khawatir. "

"Sssstttt, kau ini bicara apa Baekkie? Apapun wujudmu nanti saat mengandung , Baekkie tetaplah yang paling Channie cintai, arra?jangan meragukan channie ne! Nana dan Yejin itu hanya sebagai Noona dan masa lalu ku , bukan hal special lain nya. Bagi Channie , Baekkie dan Aegya adalah yang paling berharga dari apapun. Bahkan sulit di percayai aku akan menjadi Appa. Dan soal keluarga mu , mereka pasti tidak mempermasalahkan ini. Mereka pasti bahagia. Jadi jangan di pikirkan ne !kasihan uri agya harus merasakan umma nya berpikir berat. "

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepala nya pelan, ia lalu membenamkan wajah nya ke dada bidang Chanyeol. Sungguh ia beruntung memiliki Chanyeol.

Dan mereka tertidur dengan Chanyeol yang mengelus perut Baekhyun yang terlihat rata , namun dapat ia rasakan sedikit tonjolan di sana.

TBC!

Mind To Review ?

01/07/2014. 10.47 wib.


	3. Chapter 3

You're Mine Baekkie

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Jasper as Park ChanHee

Member Exo

Other

Sumarry : Chanyeol yang cemburu akan adanya BaekYeon , Baekhyun yang semakin berulah dan hukuman dari Chanyeol buat Baekhyun.

Cast punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Warning : Gaje , ooc , typo, Nc gak hot , Mpreg , DLDR, don't be plagiator.

Fanfic ini asli punya Maple yang tercipta karena berita Baekyeon , yang sumpah demi apah bikn ngakak. Buat sone , di mohon pergi karna Maple gak mau kena Bash. Lagi gak mood,

**Author Note : **

Buat ChanBaek Shipper , anggap aja SM lagi krisis , jadi bikin berita ini biar saham naik , and wow saham mereka beneran naik , udah lupa apa dulu ada peraturan gak boleh pacaran satu agensi , kecuali kasus Jessica Donghae yang tiba-tiba hilang, .

Percaya aja ama Byunbaek yang gak akan kencan atau bahkan menikah sebelum 35 taun , mirip Kyu oppa yang bilang : Jangan percayai berita tentangku yang menyatakan ada hubungan special jika bukan dari mulutku sendiri." Jangan pada Galon yahhhhh...

Dan buat Nc nya yang gak Hot , atau kurang rapi , dll . Maple minta maaf , nulis Nc thu ternyata gak semudah baca nya , beneran deh.

Gomawo udah mau review, mian gak bisa balas. #Bow. Bukan karena sombong , tapi memang lg gak bisa bales.

Tapi Maple selalu baca review kalian koq.

Chap ini gak ada Nc...

Ntar pertanyaanya Maple jawab di bawah , Maple rinci gitu ...

Happy Reading !

pAgi yang cerah , sinar matahari mulai menampakan ke agungan nya dengan cahaya hangat yang menyenangkan , namun tidak untuk seorang namja mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun . Nampaknya merasa sangat terganggu dengan sinar itu .

dengan menggerutu sebal , ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi leher jenjang nya .

Hal itu membuat seseorang yang daritadi memperhatikan tingkah polah sang kekasih mungilnya ini menjadi tersenyum sendiri .

Yap , Chanyeol rela bangun pagi-pagi demi melihat bagaimana belahan jiwanya itu terbangun dari mimpi indahnya . Dan benar seperti yang ia duga , Baekhyun dalam keadaan bangun tidur maupun di panggung pun tetap terlihat mempesona di matanya .

Setelah menunggu Baekhyun selama 15 menit , Chanyeol mendekati ranjang tempat mereka tidur dan berjongkok menghadap Baekhyun , ia menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun yang tersembunyi di dalam selimut dan menggenggam nya erat . Tak lupa ia berikan kecupan kasih untuk Umma dari anaknya ini , mengingat Baekhyun yang menjadi umma dari anaknya , membuat perasaan Chanyeol menjadi membuncah . Ia merasa seperti ada ribuan bunga bermekaran di jiwanya , Sungguh indah .

Ia tak menyangka akan menjadi seorang Appa , yang kelak akan ada bocah yang memanggilnya 'Appa' , yang akan menangis saat di ganggu temanya dan akan mengadu padanya , serta sosok yang akan meminta nya membacakan dongeng , serta seorang yang akan ia ajari tentang kehidupan . Ahh , membayangkan itu saja membuat Chanyeol tersenyum . Tanpa sadar ia terisak pelan , yah air mata kebahagiaan telah keluar dari mata bulatnya , walau tak sebulat milik Kyungsoo .

Suara yang di hasilkan Chanyeol tanpa sadar telah membuat sang Pujaan hati nya terbangun , dengan mengerjapkan mata nya lucu , Baekhyun akhirnya bisa membuka matanya dengan sempurna .

Chanyeol yang masih asyik terisak , membuat Baekhyun heran .

"Eunghh , Yeollie , ada apa ? mengapa menangis ?"

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya tanpa melepas tangan nya yang telah di genggam Chanyeol .

"Eoh , kau sudah bangun Baekkie , ah mian . Pasti aku mengganggu mu ya ?"

"Uhm , aniya . Yeollie tidak mengganggu kok , Baekkie hanya terlalu pusing karena tidur terlalu lama, dan semalam juga melewatkan makan malam . Hey , kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku !"  
"Hah , aku hanya terlalu bahagia Baekkie , tak ku sangka kita akan memiliki Aegya , tak ada yang bahagia daripada ini , kau tau ?"

"Uhh , kau ini , aku juga bahagia Yeollie . Tapi bagaimana dengan management , dan yang lainya ? bagaimana dengan Exo L juga ? bagaimana jika banyak yang tidak terima ?"

"Ehm , kita pikirkan itu nanti Baekkie ah , berjanji padaku jangan sampai stress sehingga membahayakanmu dan anak kita . Arraseo?"

"A-ye , siap kapten . hehe..!"

"kajja kita ke ruang makan , Kyungsoo pasti sudah memasak makanan lezat , walau bukan daging . aku tau kau masih mual sayang . !"  
"Gendongggg~~~~~"

Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggendong Baekhyun , sungguh manja sekali ibu hamil satu ini .

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di ruang makan , dan terlihatlah makhluk makhluk kelaparan disana .

Semua memasang wajah sendu yang terlalu mendramatisir , ck . Padahal baru di tunda 10 menit makan nya , bagaimana jika sehari coba ?

"Pagi semuaaaaaaaa~~~~~ Mian sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama .!"

Baekhyun mengatakanya dengan wajah yang di buat se menyesal mungkin , Jongin tampaka akan memarahi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jika saja kaki nya tidak di injak oleh Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu .

"Tak apa Baekhyunie , kami tau keadaanmu koq . Ayo makan , kali ini Kyungsoo memasak Sup sayur tanpa daging , dengan kaldu ayam tanpa ayam , dan lauk nya , tadaaa~~~ Tahu dan tempe(LOL) ini sangat bermanfaat untuk mu dan Kandunganmu ,,,,!"  
sang leader Exo K aka Suho mengucapkanya dengan semangat , membuat sang kekasih Zhang Yixing aka Lay membulatkan mata nya polos , Kai dan Sehun yang menguap bosan dan sisanya yang hanya memasang wajah datar , FYI HunHan dan ChenMin sudah baikan , yeayyyy \(',')/ . #Abaikan .

"Woahhh , ini pasti enak , nyam . aku tak sabar memakanya . Selamat makan semuaaaa ~~~~!"

Baekhyun berucap riang dan mulai memakan makanan yang di ambilkan oleh Kyungsoo tadi , sungguh dongsaeng perhatian . !

Semua makan dengan lahap , Kyungsoo bersyukur karena Baekhyun tak mengalami morning sickness .

Kyungsoo hanya khawatir Hyung nya itu pingsan lagi , atau bisa-bisa jadi tak menyukai masakan Kyungsoo .

**Takk**

Terdengar suara sendok yang beradu dengan mangkuk , membuat semua yang masih asyik makan jatah mereka mendongakan kepala terkejut , di lihatnya sang magnae Exo M yang akan meninggalkan ruang makan .

"Aku selesai , !"

"Taozi , kau baik-baik saja ? makananmu masih banyak ."

Lay menatap heran salah satu dongsaeng nya itu , biasanya 3 magnae Exo –termasuk Tao akan berebut makanan , namun mengapa bocah itu terlihat tak bersemangat .

"Aku baik baik saja ge , jangan khawatir . Sehun atau kai boleh menhhabiskan makananku , tenang saja aku tak memiliki penyakit menular , ake izin ke ruang tivi dulu Hyungdeul .!"

Setelah berkata demikian , Tao melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya ke ruang tivi , mood nya tiba-tiba saja buruk . Tao memang selalu berusaha menutupi suasana hati nya yang sangat buruk semenjak Yifan pergi dan tak jelas bagaimana kelanjutan nya di Exo , memang Yifan masih sering berkunjung ,tapi tetap saja . Ia iri dengan semua gege dan dongsaengnya yang bisa bermesraan sesuka hati .

Tanpa di sadari nya , air mata keluar dari mata indahnya , dan dengan lancang mengalir di pipi mulus nya .

Uhhh , Tao sangat benci air mata . Tao memang cengeng , tapi sungguh ia ingin berubah . dan menunjukan pada dunia bahwa Huang Zi Tao bukanlah Namja wajah security berhati Hello kitty lagi . Ia ingin menjadi Tao yang kuat , namun mungkin Tuhan tak mengizinkanya .

Tanpa sadar Tao menangis dalam diam , ia merindukan Yifan gege nya . walau gege satu itu sangat menyebalkan , mesum dan selalu sok cool , tetap saja cinta ya cinta , tak ada yang bisa di ubah .

"Hiks...hikss..Yifan ge pabbo , kau meninggalkanku dengan member yang sudah memiliki pasangan . Pabbo pabo... kenapa juga kau meninggalkan Ace di sini , uhhh membuatku ingin membunuhnya , ehh.,... Ace kan benda mati . Huwaaaaaaa aku benci Yifan gege , Hiksss...hiksss..."

Tao kini tampak mengenaskan , dengan wajah memerah dan basah oleh air mata .

Tanpa di sadarinya 10 member lain melihat kelakuan nya di balik tembok , Baekhyun yang mengklaim sebagai member paling dekat dengan Tao pun langsung menghampiri sosok yang masih ia anggap bocah itu .

"Baby panda , jangan menangis Hyung juga sedih nanti ,"

Baekhyun ikut melengkungkan biir nya kebawah , membuat Tao berhenti menangis sebentar , namun tak lama ia mulai menangis lagi .

"Huwwaaaa... Yifan gege , aku ingin Yifan gege , huksss... Yifan gege ku,,,,!"

Tangisan Tao semakin keras , dengan sigap semua member menghampiri nya , Suho langsung menghubungi ponsel Yifan untuk memberitahu bagaimana kacau nya Dorm ini hanya karena tangisan seorang Bayi Panda .

**Pipp...**

"Yeoboseo Joonmyeon ah ? ada apa ?"

"Yifan geee... kau di mana ?"

"Aku ? di china tentu saja , uhh mengapa ribut sekali ?"

"Ck , jika bisa secepatnya pergilah Ke Korea , bayi mu menangis bodoh ,!"

"Huh , bayi apa ?"

"Bayi panda tentu saja , jika kau tak datang kupastikan Bayi panda mu ini kukirim ke china ."

Setelah itu Suho mematikan panggilanya membuat Yifan di seberang sana mengumpat kesal .

"Taozi Yifan pasti kemari , okay ."  
suho mencoba menenangkan Tao , sementara itu Chanyeol mencoba untuk melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun yang memeluk Tao .

"Huwaaaaaaa... Tao jangan menangis..huks... Baekkie juga sedih kan ? huwaa...!"

Dan terjadilah lomba menangis antara Bayi panda dan Puppy (?) membuat semua member yang masih waras kewalahan menenagkan mereka .

Baekhyun memang jarang menangis , namun sepertinya ini efek dari bayi yang di kandungnya , sedang bayi panda itu ? Jangan tanya lagi bagaimana .

Kyungsoo yang merasa dirinya sang eomma di Exo akhirnya turun tangan , ia mengambil alih duduk di antara dua makhluk(?) terlampau imut itu . Dengan senyuman nya ia mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan Tao secara bersamaan , membuat keduanya terdiam meski sedikit sesenggukan . Hal itu kontan membuat semua member menjadi terpana akan kekuatan cinta dari Uke makhluk hitam bernama Kai itu .

Tao tiba-tiba saja berdiri tegak , membuat semuanya heran .

Ia langsung berlari ke kamar tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun , Kyungsoo yang berniat akan menyusul Tao harus mengurungkan niatnya karena Baekhyun yang terus memeluk erat lenganya , membuat Namja belo itu tak bisa kemana-mana lagi .

Apalagi dengan wajah Baekhyun yang sangat lucu , bibir yang melengkung kebawah serta alis yang nyaris terpaut menjadi satu .

Chanyeol dan Kai hanya bisa menahan rasa panas di hati nya melihat adegan itu .

'Huffttt , Jika saja Baekhyun tak hamil , sudah kuhitamkan kulitnya dengan eyeliner miliknya-Kai .

'Jika saja Baekhyun ku tak hamil bayi pertama kami, sudah kubuat dia terbaring lemah di ranjang dan kujadikan tahanan kamar –Chanyeol .

Sementara itu , Lay , Luhan dan Xiumin langsung menyusul Panda lucu yang sedang ngambek itu .

Saat pertama membuka pintu kamar Tao , hal yang pertama di lihat adalah Tao yang tengah bersandar di ranjang nya , sambil memeluk boneka panda besarnya dengan bibir bergetar lucu .

Xiumin yang merasa paling dewasa meskipun wajahnya sangat menipu mencoba bertanya pada Tao dengan mengelus rambut nya dahulu . Hal yang sering Yifan lakukan dahulu dan kini Xiumin mencoba mempraktekanya .

"Hei , uri panda kenapa eoh? Jangan menangis . Kau tak terlihat manly lagi . Bukankah kau ingin di katakan manly hum ?"

"Tao rindu Yifan gege , rindu bersamanya ge , kalian tadi membuatku iri , hiks..."

Ketiganya saling bertatapan lalu membulatkan bibir mereka , iri ternyata ? pantas saja , mereka tau bagaimana berada di posisi Tao saat ini .

Beruntung bocah itu sangat tegar , namun tentu saja ia hanya manusia biasa yang manakala bisa merasakan hal-hal manusiawi tersebut , apalagi dalam keadaan nya saat ini .

"Jangan jhawatir Baby , besok Yifan akan datang , kau tenang saja . Kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana keadaan Gege kesayanganmu sekarang ? kita sama-sama terpukul , jadi jangan sedih . Hal itu membuat kita sedih juga , liat tadi Baekkie , dia juga menangis . Kau tega membuat Baekkie hyung kesayanganmu itu banyak pikiran heum ? apalagi dia sekarang tengah mengandung keponakan kita semua . bagaimana jika bayi nya kenapa-napa ?"

Luhan memberi ceramah singkat nya pada Tao . Rusa kecil itu hanya tak ingin semua menjadi runyam , dia juga pernah merasakan LDR dengan Sehun , tapi itu tidak separah yang di alami sang Magnae Exo M itu . Yifan bagaimana nasibnya kinipun tak ada yang tau , ia tak memberitahukan tentang kelanjutan kasus nya pada siapapun , termasuk Tao dan member lain nya .

"Tao mengerti gege , maafkan sifat Tao tadi , Tao tak mau anaknya Baekkie gege menjadi sakit ."

Tao membalas ucapan Luhan dan di akhiri dengan senyuman nya yang secerah matahari , membuat semuanya tersenyum .

Lay yang daritadi diam akhirnya mulai membuka mulut setelah ia mengetahui ada 1 pesan dari Suho .

"Ge , Tao . kita di suruh ke ruang tamu oleh Suho ge , ada yang perlu di bicarakan . Kajja !"

Mereka ber 4 pun keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang tamu , tampak semua member duduk lesehan di karpet bulu berwarna coklat tua itu , kecuali Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang daritadi menjadi seperti 'amplop dan perangko' .

"Ekhem , karena di sini sudah berkumpul semua , akan ku mulai pembicaraan ini , selaku leader di sini ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan . Tentang Baekhyun yang hamil , pasti baru kita yang tau , yang aku takutkan bagaimana jika manager hyung dan Ceo Kim tau semua ini , bukankah ini akan memperumit kita terutama Baekhyun sendiri . Mungkin kita bisa menyembunyikan hal ini , tapi jika para petinggi itu tak mengetahui , bisa-bisa saja kita di beri dance berata atau hal apapun yang membahayakan Baekhyun , dan apakah kita harus membicarakan ini dengan 6 manager kita ?"

Suho menatap satu per satu member nya meminta persetujuan .

"Ah , kita memang harus berdiskusi dengan 6 manager kita Hyung , Xiumin ge , coba hubungi Minwook dan Hyunkyun hyung selaku manager Exo m ,hehe lalu Suho hubungi Seunghwan , Noh Youngmin dan Jaehyuk hyung . Lalu Chanyeol hubungi Youngjun hyung . paling tidak ada 2 atau 3 yang akan bisa kemari , otte ?"

Luhan nampaknya mulai menjalankan peranya sebagai seorang leader pengganti di Exo M .

Para member yang di sebut tadi pun melakukan tugas mereka masing masing , setelah selesai mereka kembali ke tempat duduk mereka tadi .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak sampai 1 jam kemudian , bell dorm Exo berbunyi , dengan malas Kai membuka pintu dorm , dan di sambut dengan wajah tampan Lee seunghwan selaku manager Exo K , dan Youngjun , leader dari semua manager Exo . nampaknya hanya 2 manager yang bisa datang dari 5 manager Exo .

Setelah mereka di persilahkan duduk , dan di suguhi teh hangat oleh Lay , mereka mulai menatap pada Suho seolah-olah bertanya , Mengapa ?

"Ehm , begini Hyung , kami ingin memberitahukan sesuatu . Tapi berjanjilah jangan kaget dan membuat Baekhyun terbangun atau Tao menangis !"

Suho mulai mewanti-wanti ke dua manager nya itu saat melihat Baekhyun tengah terlelap di pelukan Kyungsoo , dan ia tentu sja tau bagaimana Tao yang tak tahan terhadap bentakan .

Kedua manager itu hanya menganggukan kepala mereka mengerti , walaupun wajah mereka seperti tersirat tanda tanya besar .

Suho berdeham sebentar sebelum memulai berbicara lagi .

"Begini , mungkin kalian akan terkejut , karena kamipun juga terkejut . Tapi tolong berusaha setenang mungkin , EKHEM , jadi Byun Baekhyun salah satu bocah yang Hyungdeul tangani ini , Kini tengah mengandung dengan usia kandungan 1 bulan ."

1detik...

3detik...

6detik...

9detik,...

"MW-hmmppp"

Kedua manager yang akan berteriak itu teredam suaranya karena dengan tak berperikemanusiaan , Sehun dan Chanyeol membungkamnya dengan bantal sofa , setelah yakin 2 manager itu diam ., akhirnya bantal itu di lepas dan membuat duo magnae evil itu dapat tatapan mematikan dari sang manager .

"Hah , kalian tak becanda kan ? ta-tapi dia namja , aku yakin itu !"

"Tenang dulu Seunghwan hyung , kami awalnya tak percaya . tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? ada bukti yang menyatakan dia hamil , ini dia ?"

Suho lalu menyodorkan hasil pemeriksaan Baekhyun kkehadapan kedua manager itu membuat sang manager pusing di buatnya .

"Ck , baru saja selesai skandal anehnya dengan Taeyeon , kenapa tiba-tiba hamil ? gzz , kita harus bagaimana terhadap CEO kim ?"

"Kita bisa mengatasi nya , nah bukankah kalian libur 2 minggu , jangan pergi kemana-mana kecuali untuk membeli makanan dan kebutuhan llainya , terutama Baekhyun . dan Kau Chanyeol , karena kau penyebab semua ini , 2 minggu lagi bersama kami dan Baekhyun temui CEO kim . Kita atur strategi dahulu . "

Youngjun memulai pendapatnya , huffttt beginilah nasib menjadi manager dengan CEO seperti tentara Zionis(?) membuat mereka akan cepat menua dari usia sebenarnya .

"Hyungdeul akan atur strategi bagaimana ? kenapa tidak sekalian di sini saja ?"

Sang magnae panda mulai bertanya , ia penasaran strategi apa yang di gunakan 2 manager nya itu .

"Akan kami pikirkan nanti Tao ah , jika di sini kami tak bisa berfikir jernih , kami pamit dahulu , Annyeong ."

Kedua manager itu lalu keluar dari dorm Exo diantar oleh Chen dan Chanyeol .

Para manager memang sudah tau jika para member nya saling memiliki hubungan special , namun ia tak menyangka akan sampai seperti ini kejadianya . hah~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 hari setelah kejadian manager datang dengan terpaksa itu (?) semua berjalan lancar lancar saja , tak ada member yang berani keluar kecuali untuk membeli kebutuhan .

Terkadang mereka harus titip belanjaan pada Sunbae mereka Snsd , super junior atau bahkan SHINee .

Seperti saat ini , terlihat 2min couple datang membawa 3 plastik besar berisi kebutuhan ke 12 alien penunggu dorm ini .

Salahkan saja Kyungsoo , uke dari Kai yang melakukan aegyo nya pada Taemin yang ia kira kembaranya Kai dulu , padahal seperti yang kita tau , Kyungsoo tak mau ber aegyo dan tak bisa ber aegyo , kecuali saat-saat terpepet seperti tadi .

"Huwaa 2Min couple Gomawo , kalian memang baik , muacccchhhhh~~~~ !"

Kyungsoo melempar flying kiss nya pada couple itu dengan lucu , membuat Taemin gemas , serta Minho dan Kai yang berusaha meredam emosi mereka sebaik mungkin , ouhh dasar uke-uke –Batin 2 seme itu merana .

"Haha , Cheonmaneyo Kyungie , kita memang harus saling membantu . owh ya , tadi Hyung belikan ice cream favorit mu , Taemin juga yang meminta untuk membelikanmu , tapi tenang saja. Member lain juga dapat kok . !"

Minho menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo agar Taemin tak terlalu banyak melakukan kontak dengan Kyungsoo .

"Woahhhh , Gomawo semuanya ^^ !"

"Oh iya , Key umma sudah sms terus , ia meminta kami segera pulang , oh ya jangan lupa sampaikan salam kami pada member lain , dan Juga Baekhyun hyung dan aegya nya . semoga mereka sehat terus . Jangan lupa makan ice cream nya ya Kyungie hyung , pay pay !"

Kyungsoo melambaikan tanganya pada duo magnae dan couple shinee itu , setelah mengantar mereka sampai depan pintu , Kyungsoo masuk kembali .

Ia melihat Kai sedang memainkan game dari ponsel nya , membuat Kyungsoo berdecak malas .

Kyungsoo lalu menjewer telingan namja kulit sexy itu dengan penuh 'cinta' membuat sang empu meringis sakit .

"Jagiya ini sakit , auhhh !"

"Siapa suruh 'bercumbu' dengan ponsel mu terus ? cepat mandi kkamjong , kita makan siang bersama , setelah mandi panggil seluruh member , arra ?"

"Huh , jadi kau minta aku mencumbumu ?"

"Aisss , cepat pergi sana , hush..hushh !"  
setelah menggerutu sebal karena di aniaya sang uke , Jongin langsung masuk ke kamar mandi .

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke dapur , ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil ice cream yang di belikan Taemin tadi , selain Ryeowook , Kyungsoo juga lumayan dekat dengan Taemin belakangan ini , apalagi Taemin sudah bersahabat dengan sang kekasih semenjak training .

Ia mengambil sendok lalu duduk di sofa depan ruang tivi . saat sedang asyik memakan ice cream nya , Kyungsoo di kejutkan dengan sofa yang terdapat sedikit pergerakan , ia tolehkan kepala nya dan mendapati Baekhyun dengan mata mengantuknya yang tanpa eyeliner serta baju longgar serta celana kolor(?) bergambar rilakkuma milik Chanyeol , perut Baekhyun sekarang memang tak sekecil dulu , ia juga tak mau menyiksa anaknya yang masih berada di kandungan jika memakai celana nya yang sudah banyak yang kekecilan .

"Ouh , Baek hyung , sudah bangun ? mau ice cream ?"

Kyungsoo menyodorkan sendok berisi ice cream nya ke depan mulut kecil Baekhyun , namun Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya tak acuh lalu kembali memakan ice cream nya .

Namun tanpa di sadari Kyungsoo , Baekhyun daritadi terus menatapi bagaimana Kyungsoo memakan ice cream itu , jakun Baekhyun naik turun secara pelan , entah apa yang terjadi pada nya kini .

"Kyungsoo ya , apa tawaranmu tentang ice cream tadi masih berlaku ?"

"Eoh , tentu saja . ini ? atau mau kusuapi ?"

"Aniya , kau makan dulu saja !"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya lucu , saat ia memasukan satu sendok penuh ice cream pada mulutnya , tiba-tiba saja tanpa bisa di cegah Baekhyun langsung memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo , Baekhyun lalu duduk di pangkuan kyungsoo , dengan posisi paha mengangkang dan dengan secepat kilat ia menyambar bibir merah Kyungsoo , Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan kukungan Baekhyun , namun sayang kekuatan namja mungil yang sedang hamil itu sungguh kuat .

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari posisi yang pas , Baekhyun menjilati bibir kyungsoo yang mengatup rapat , namun Kyungsoo enggan membbuka mulutnya .

'Baekhyun hyung gila, aaaaaaa' begitulah pikiran Kyungsoo .

Karena kesal Kyungsoo tak membuka mulutnya , Baekhyun menggigit bibr Kyungsoo , membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar melenguh .

"Eunghhh...baekhh... "  
sungguh Kyungsoo ingin menangis sekarang , badanya sakit semua , belum lagi dirinya yang merasa di lecehkan oleh sang hyung , untung saja Baekhyun seorang uke .

Baekhyun terus memainkan lidah nya di mulut Kyungsoo . namun tiba-tiba saj terdengar suara yang mengejutkan Kyungsoo , namun tidak dengan Baekhyun yang masih asyik dengan pekerjaanya .

**PRANGGG!**

Okay , itu suara gelas yang dengan malangnya terjatuh karena sang pemilik tangan yang seperti kehilangan nyawa ,

Chanyeol yang membuka mulut serta mata nya lebar serta tangan yang tadi memegang gelas walaupun gelas itu sudah jatuh tetap pada posisinya .

Serta Kai yang menatap miris gelas itu , sebelum akhirnya menggalau karena sang kekasih telah dinodai(?) oleh Hyung nya sendiri .

Karena suara pecahan itu membuat semua member berlari menuju tempat kejadian , dan kondisi mereka tak beda jauh dengan Chanyeol .

Suho yang paling cepat sadar langsung berteriak..

"Yakkkkkkk , Byun Baekhyun , lepaskan Kyungsoo . wajahnya sudah memerah !"  
baekhyun lalu menghentikan ciuman mautnya dari Kyungsoo , tanpa pergi dari pangkuan dan melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo .

Lihatlah keadaan Kyungsoo yang mirip seperti korban pemerkosaan , dengan mulut terbuka mencoba mencari udara dan wajah yang sangat merah , serta mata yang terlampai sayu .

Tanpa mereka duga reaksi Baekhyun adalah ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

Silahkan timpukin Maple , hehe mian kalo lama publis nya . oh ya , adakah yang udah berhasil dapet Exo L card ? Maple belum , error mulu . padahal udah ratusan kali coba :'(

Maple bakal jawab pertanyaan dengan singkat aja ya !

Q : Apa semua member exo uke bakal hamil ?

A : aduh , gimana ya ? gak janji semua uke hamil , ntar jadinya makin panjang fanfic ini , terus pada bosen deh . tapi Maple usahain buat fanfic per couple dengan Mpreg , tapi bukan other story dari fanfic ini . Ini aja melenceng jauh dari rencana . sekali lagi maaf gak bisa buat semua uke hamil #bow

Sekian , adakah yang berkenan review lagi ?


End file.
